Favorita
by Ly 87
Summary: GLEE PROJECT FIC! Cameron surpreende Damian em um momento muito pessoal. Fic curtinha, mais para amizade do que para romance...espero que gostem! DAMERON


Cameron entrou em seu apartamento em Los Angeles, se sentindo mais cansado do que nunca antes. Ele tinha finalmente conseguido um contrato com uma gravadora e agora estava trabalhando em seu álbum de estréia - que ia ter o mesmo nome do seu EP "Love can wait". Ele estava compondo e gravando em um ritmo acelerado já que a gravadora queria o CD pronto em um mês e ele ainda não tinha nem metade das músicas gravadas. Ele colocou seu violão em cima do sofá e só então percebeu a luz ligada no quarto do seu roomate irlandês. Era estranho o amigo estar em casa, ele estava em um ritmo intenso de gravações agora que seu personagem era fixo em Glee... Pensando nisso, Cameron não podia estar mais orgulhoso de Damian! Ele tinha tido seus problemas com atuação no início, mas Rory conquistou tanto os fãs que Ryan Murphy resolveu que ele deveria continuar na série.

Cameron abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, vendo que o amigo estava com os olhos fixos no laptop que estava em seu colo e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele devia estar vendo algum vídeo porque estava com os fones de ouvido, mas o loiro não sabia bem o que era, mas devia ser importante porque não tinha nem percebido sua chegada. Damian então encostou na cama, fechou os olhos como se estivesse aproveitando imensamente o que estava assistindo, ele parecia estar em outro lugar. Ele parecia até... emocionado. Cameron lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho, chegou do lado da cama e se abaixou pronto para falar com o amigo, mas parou ao olhar para a tela do computador, ao ver que o que estava causando tanta comoção em Damian era, na verdade, o seu cover de "Shiver" do Coldplay!

O nerd ficou espantado, não imaginava que isso pudesse causar tanta comoção assim nele. Óbvio que eles já tinham falado sobre o assunto, Cameron assistia os vídeos do irlandês na época dos Celtic Thunders e o moreno via seus covers e ouvia suas músicas originais e eles passavam horas comentando sobre o assunto, dizendo o que eles mais gostavam, falando de coisas engraçadas. Cameron sempre brincava com o irlandês sobre as suas performances. Era algo deles, era o que eles gostavam de fazer juntos, assim como sair para comer, cantar e jogar FIFA. Damian abriu os olhos, um pouco marejados e olhou para Cameron do seu lado. Ele não se assustou com a presença repentina do amigo porque se tinha uma coisa que o loiro conseguia fazer era criar um ambiente de paz tão grande em volta dele que era impossível não se sentir calmo e feliz perto dele.

"Cameron..." - só então Damian lembrou o que ele estava ouvindo e desligou o computador, envergonhado. Cameron riu, sentando na cama ao lado do amigo.

"Você realmente está com vergonha disso? Você não sabe que eu vejo seus vídeos cantando com o Celtic Thunders sempre que eu posso...? Eu fico feliz que você goste dos meus covers, da minha música."

"Eu sei, mas você não fica nesse estado vendo nenhum deles!" - Damian falou bastante vermelho porque o amigo estava vendo ele daquela maneira. A verdade é que nem ele esperava se emocionar assim. Mas aquela música dizia exatamente tudo que ele sentia e ouvi-la na voz de Cameron fazia ele se emocionar ainda mais.

"Fico sim, mais do que você imagina..." - o nerd admitiu - "Não se envergonhe de mostrar seus sentimentos, Damo, isso é muito bonito."

"Entorpecido... lembra?" - ele falou, apontando para si mesmo, fazendo referência a sua placa na semana de vulnerabilidade na competição.

"Você não é assim, você estava assim... tem uma diferença muito grande nisso"

Damian se impressionava como Cameron o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida. Melhor do que seus pais, Jenna e os companheiros do Celtic Thunders. Era como se Cameron pudesse ler cada pedaço da sua mente e, às vezes, conseguia entender ele melhor do que Damian entendia a si próprio. Não era a toa que tinha se apaixonado pelo loiro. Sim, porque Damian sabia que estava apaixonado por Cameron há muito tempo! E, o que mais espantou ele, era que isso não o assustava nem um pouco, isso o deixava feliz. Era incrivelmente natural, algo como respirar. E era aí que aquela música se encaixava tão bem na situação! Cameron não fazia ideia do que ele sentia e nunca ia fazer. Mas, mesmo assim, Damian estaria lá, ao lado dele sempre. Sendo o melhor amigo, alguém com quem Cameron podia contar sempre e rezando para que um milagre acontecesse e Cameron pudesse se sentir da mesma maneira.

"Acho que você tem razão..." - Damian falou dando um meio sorriso.

"E quando eu não tenho?" - Cameron falou, tendo que desviar depois do travesseiro que Damian jogou nele. "Ei, isso podia ter me acertado."

"Essa era a intenção... para você parar de ser tão convencido" - Damian pegou o laptop e colocou em cima da mesa. - "Pizza?" - Cameron passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo e foi guiando ele para cozinha.

"Foi a melhor ideia que me deram hoje." - Cameron sorriu, parando depois para olhar Damian, intrigado. "Damo... por que Shiver?"

O irlandês parou para pensar, sabendo que não podia dar toda a resposta para Cameron, mas o que ele falou não deixava de ser verdade.

"É a minha favorita..."


End file.
